Modification
by Coop772.]] Modification is when a user tampers with their Nerf blaster or darts, usually to get greater ranges and rate of fire. Other modifications are just for pure cosmetics. Modding can range from weighting darts to taking out parts of a blaster for better performance. Hasbro is against modding due to safety implications. Hasbro's definition of modification includes the changing of internals in any way and the painting of blasters. Their attempts to make modding less popular include putting warnings on blasters, releasing repaints of blasters, re-releasing blasters with stronger triggers (as seen with the 2011 Dart Tag blasters), and not showing any support for modded blasters. However, Hasbro shows support for popular modders, most likely due to the fact that they boost Nerf's popularity. Due to these warnings, it is a common myth that modding is illegal. This is entirely false. In the United States, though, if the modder is using live firearm ammunition or explosives in their modification without a license, those mods are illegal. In some areas, however, it is in fact illegal to paint the muzzle or barrel any color other than red or orange, as this is used by law enforcement to identify toy weapons and distinguish them from real ones. Blaster modification Nerfers modify their blasters for a multitude of reasons: to increase blaster performance, to enhance or change a blaster's appearance, etc. Blaster modification usually involves the user opening the blaster to change its internal parts and/or structure. Common modifications include removing air restrictors, adding, replacing, or reinforcing stronger internal parts, filling "dead space" so darts will perform better, and integrating one blaster into another. Ammunition modification Dart modification Dart modification usually involves the user removing or adding parts to the dart, normally to increase the speed and range of the dart, as well as to increase stopping power. Darts can also be created with the right materials. The most common home-made darts are called Stefans by the Nerf fanbase. These usually consist of 13mm foam, fishing sinkers and hot glue tips. XLR disc modification A quick way to modify a XLR disc is to insert a small plastic BB in the bottom part of the disc. As a result, it adds a slight bit of weight to the disc. When the disc is fired, the bb will be constantly rotating; as the XLR discs rotate with this extra weight, its Centripetal force will increase and make the disc fire further. Painting by Coop772.]] Painting is when the user paints a blaster to their liking. Some paintjobs include coloring the blasters black or with a camouflage pattern. These types of paintjobs can be illegal in some areas, due to others not being able to differentiate the blaster from a real firearm. The minimum requirement for sale in the United States is an orange tip, although it is legal in some states or countries to paint over the orange only if you are not reselling it. However, this introduces the safety concern of people mistaking a blaster for a real firearm. Painting is a good way to hide epoxy putty while integrating blasters. Category:Modification Category:Glossary